FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a washing machine with a detergent or washing agent dispenser having at least one fresh-water connection, a free air course downstream thereof and a water guide conduit for supplying the fresh water to a detergent chamber, and a fresh-water diversion line.
Such a washing machine is known from German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 38 22 392 A1. There, diverted fresh water is used to fill a pumping-out line, so that a ball valve mounted on the bottom of the tub will be acted upon with sufficient static pressure for reliable closure before detergent is fed into the tub from above through the water guide conduit and the detergent chamber. In one of the exemplary embodiments, the fresh-water diversion line is extended by way of its own free air course. The constrained space in a detergent dispenser and demands in terms of manufacture made of such a dispenser mean that the known proposal does not appear practicable.